We're With You, Mother
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Selena tries to depart from Castle Shirasagi so that she could head on back to Ylisse. But her plans are halted by certain individuals who demand to know about her change in behavior. Revelation Route.


**Hey, everyone! Just managed to get internet into my new home so now I can post my fics! I'm still debating if I want to write Odin's confrontation because honestly, he's the hardest to write because of his speech patterns. Also, I've made some changes from my last fic with Laslow's confrontation. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this! Your support is always truly appreciated! ^_^**

* * *

Selena stood near the exit of the gardens of Castle Shirasagi, a grim expression on her face. She had to meet up with Odin and Laslow in order to get back to their true home. However, the trio had each made a family in their new world. Odin had Kagero and Ophelia while Laslow had Azura and their children Shigure and Soleil. The trio had promised not to associate themselves ever further with anyone but it backfired in the end. But even with their respective newfound families, they had to return back to Ylisse.

The mercenary stood and looked back at the castle before facing the exit, wondering as to how her husband and daughter would handle her untimely disappearance. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of betraying her friends and family, despite yearning to return back to Ylisse.

' _Come on, Severa. You won't have to worry about them anymore. Just go!'_ Selena yelled internally as she clenched her fists.

It seemed as though Selena was having second thoughts, as if her decision was filled with flaws. Although she wouldn't have to think about her family once she returned home, knowing that she had inflicted some form of anguish onto them would haunt Selena's mind for as long as she lived.

' _Why? Why am I'm reconsidering?'_ she protested herself, shaking her head in annoyance.

Selena wished that her family could travel with her but they had lives built where they were. Subaki was chief of Hoshido's sky knights while Caeldori was high above the ranks in the Hoshidan army. She couldn't bear to strip them of their way of life, but she had to go back. In denial, she could feel her eyes stinging with fresh tears.

' _This is ridiculous. One day, they'll forget about me and carry on with their lives.'_ Selena conceded as she was about to make her way towards her rendezvous point with Odin and Laslow.

However, she could hear the rush steps of someone.

"Mother!" a voice boomed out in the distance.

"Huh?" Selena muttered in confusion as she turned back to detect the source of the voice, her eyes widening afterwards, "Caeldori?"

The mercenary had not only seen her daughter rushing towards her but also her husband Subaki who had also looked very worried.

Caeldori had made haste until she was at a short distance from her mother. "Where do you think you're going, mother?"

' _Out of all the time and places!'_ Selena screamed to herself. She concluded that the guards must've tipped them off, even though she had intimidated them to the point of not doing so. No matter what, she couldn't let them impede her from her goal.

"Somewhere." Selena replied sternly as she faced her husband and daughter.

"Dear, why are you like this?" Subaki asked as he stood by his daughter's side, wary of his wife's attitude, "You've been reclusive from us for the past couple of days."

"There's nothing to worry about," the mercenary answered as she folded her arms in defiance, "why don't you two head on back home while I mind my own business."

Hearing her mother spew such nonsense did not bode well with Caeldori, becoming a bit agitated as a result. "How could you just say that?! There has to be a reason to your sudden change in behavior."

"I agree," Subaki interjected as he walked towards Selena, though the latter had shifted away slightly, "we're aware that you can't stand most people but you've never been that distant towards us. You're always accustomed to my usual hugs but now you're not."

Shaking her head, Selena decided to fess up in a way. "Look, I'm going to go somewhere far away, and I may never come back to see any of you again, okay?"

"W-what do you mean, mother?" Caeldori questioned, her throat becoming pale.

"Define 'never coming back'." he insisted.

"I said that where I'm going will result in me never seeing any of you again! Sorry but that's how it is!" Selena loudly revealed as she turned away from her family, shame plastered onto her.

"You can't mean that! Don't you remember what you've told me during the festival?! You've promised me, mother!" Caeldori reminded to her mother.

It was as though Selena was punched in the gut after hearing what her daughter had said. During the Hoshidan children's festival, Selena had sworn to Caeldori that she wouldn't stray away from her and Subaki's side, regardless of anything. In hindsight, it was hypocritical of Selena for committing to that promise because of certain circumstances.

"That's rather low of you, Caeldori." Selena countered as her tears were cascading down her face.

Caeldori merely scoffed at her mother's response, but she tried to keep herself from letting her emotions get the best of her. "Quite the contrary, since you've admitted that you're leaving off to who knows where."

"Look, why don't you just come back with us? It seems as though you need to rest for a bit. You don't have to do any of your duties until you get your thoughts resolved." Subaki tried to reason but to no avail as Selena had stayed in her current position.

"Selena!" Subaki yelled out desperately.

"Severa." Selena uttered as she realized that the jig was up.

"Pardon?" he said, puzzled by his wife's response.

"Who is this 'Severa' you speak of?" Caeldori wondered, curiosity engulfing her.

"My name is Severa," Severa repeated as her arms relaxed, eyes tired due to keeping her identity a secret.

Caeldori and Subaki's breaths were caught in surprised, shocked to know that their mother and wife wasn't being entirely truthful to them. But regardless of how they felt at the revelation, they wanted to hear her out.

"I-I'm not from this world," Severa started as she felt her voice breaking down, but she was prideful enough to let it falter, "my actual hair color is white, not red, and I'm from a different world. A world much different than here."

"W-what world do you speak of, mother?" Caeldori questioned, her own tears falling down, as well."

"It's complicated to explain, but I'm going back to a world in which my parents and sister are still alive." Severa answered.

"Sister? You've never mentioned anything about having a sister before." Subaki replied.

"Like I said, it's complicated!" Severa yelled out in anger, but she regained her composure in order to reveal more of her history.

After not hearing anything back from Subaki and Caeldori, it was Severa's cue to continue. "Odin, Laslow, and I were tasked by Anankos' good side to aid his son in defeating his evil half. That's why we came to this world, but the three of us had sworn to not bond with the people here because of the ramifications that it'd bring to us. That didn't work out well in the end but I don't regret every single moment with you guys!"

With sorrow and pity, Subaki and Caeldori had wondered just how conflicted Severa was. Subaki just wanted to hold Severa in her arms, and tell her that things would be okay, but would it? Caeldori on the other hand felt guilty for lashing out at her mother.

"A-as selfish as i-it sounds, I want you guys to c-come with me," the mercenary confessed as she turned to their direction, revealing her tear-ridden face to them, "but w-why would you w-want to forfeit you lives for s-someone as i-inferior and i-incompetent as me?!"

Subaki and Caeldori had tried to get closer to her but she raised a hand to halt them from doing so.

"D-don't even think about it! I-I don't need a-any of your p-pity!" Severa pleaded before resting her hand down as she turned the other way, "J-just know that I-I've enjoyed every single moment w-with you two, and I wish that I've kept my promise to you."

Before she could leave, Severa felt something holding her in place, noticing that a pair of slender arms were wrapped around her waist.

"W-what? Caeldori, w-what are you doing?" the mercenary whispered harshly.

"You'd take me f-for a fool if you think t-that I'd stand idly by and let you g-go." Caeldori explained, burying her face into her mother's back.

"She's right, dear," Subaki agreed as he made his way towards his wife and daughter, a soft smile on his face, "we're coming with you."

"The both of you are wasting the life that you've built here! Why waste it on me?!" Severa screamed in defiance.

The mercenary saw her husband standing in front of her. Before she could mouth a word, he embraced her in a loving hug, his arms partially encircling his daughter's back.

"Although I've swore my life to defend Lady Sakura and Hoshido, my true loyalty is to you and our daughter." He reasoned, planting a kiss on Severa's forehead.

Touched by his words, Severa continued to break down into tears, clutching on to Subaki for dear life. In hindsight, even if she were to return back to Ylisse, there would be nothing to fill in the void of leaving her family behind.

"We're with you all the way, mother," Caeldori supported her mother as she gave her a light squeeze, "but we can't leave with you until we can say good-bye to everyone else."

Severa had only nodded at her daughter's words despite the thought of Owain and Inigo leaving without her, but she could group up with them later. However, the mercenary had a feeling that their plans of leaving were interrupted, but it was only a guess. The one thing that she felt grateful for is that her family didn't cast her aside.

"Thank you, you two."


End file.
